


Pit Games

by salarta



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Forced Masturbation, Futanari, Humiliation, Intersex, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Other, Ring Toss, Scents & Smells, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: Addy suffers through her latest round of embarrassing games to remain part of Gage and Rodney's clique. This time in a pit.





	Pit Games

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with my work, this is pretty common material for me with female characters. For purposes of this fic, I am considering all of these characters to be 18+. Descriptions used are about the characters, not the actors that play them. In sum, this idea started from feeling like Addy's silence at the zombie pit in "Evolution" was a sign of her being this cowed follower type and the rest grew out from there. Now to see if this ever gets any hits!

She wished she could say this was a dare. Some stupid drunk thing that teenagers did when they got drunk and acted stupid. The truth? She knew better. Unlike her so-called friends, she wasn't nearly wasted enough to think of this as silly mindless fun.

That didn't stop her from doing it.

"Hey Addy, hurry the fuck up. We don't have all night."

That lovely use of her nickname came from Gage. Leader of the pack. He decided what games they should play, where they should go, when. If he called, you obeyed. Simple as that. And right now, obeying meant getting naked in a pit she spent two months making.

She peeled off her jacket. Next, her shirt. She grabbed the bottom hem and pulled it over her head. Long curly locks tumbled free. Under the moonlight, her raised arms exposed her hairy pits. Most women at Hilltop shaved it to stubble despite the state of the world. Not Addy. As part of the next generation, she didn't dull blades on such antiquated ideas of beauty. Walkers weren't going to catch her by the short hairs. Why do it?

Lastly, she reached behind her back. Unhooked her bra. Slid it off and threw it on the growing pile in a corner. Her tits spread and settled. Perky for her age, with a stiff breeze forcing her fat pink nips to attention. Crossing her arms over them, she looked up to Gage and Rodney.

"Do we have to do this?" Addy whined, breaking into a half-hearted smile.

Appearances. Yes, she wanted this to stop. No, she would not show it. She wanted them to think of the request as unbothered, like she had no problem with standing out in the cold naked for their sakes. Not because they might buy it. They never did. But pretending avoided having to hear the way _they_ called her Addy. Laced with condescension, like she was some dumb kid who shouldn't question her elders when they told her what to do. Nevermind the facts of her age, a whole year older than them.

"What are we gonna use," Gage said. "The ground? We don't have any walkers yet, so we'll have to test it out with your skanky ass."

"I'm not skanky!"

His insult straddled the line. _That_ line. The one where she had to laugh along with him. Say it like he had her pegged but she couldn't admit it. Consent on her part to keep going. A necessary sacrifice, because to do otherwise would cast her out of the group.

Which might not have sounded too bad over ten years ago, before the walkers, before the Saviors, before Hilltop. But today, she had no options. If not Gage and Rodney, then who? She had nobody else her age to hang out with. Nobody. At all. She didn't want to become that weird gawky loser on the outside.

So she became that weird gawky loser on the inside. Low woman on the totem pole. Butt of every prank.

She still remembered when the boys snuck worms in her bra, how she had to put up with those slimy bastards writhing in both cups. Shivering in disgust as she shot an arrow at a bullseye twenty yards away and watched it sail over the fence, while the other trainees hit at least _somewhere_ on the board. Then the weird glances when she groped her boobs and left in a humiliated huff. Blaming the miss on her rack. Or so it seemed.

"Whatever you say, wormtits."

But she didn't have time to reminisce on such wonderful moments in her life. The two stared at her from above. Waiting impatiently for her to 'get over herself' and finish the final piece.

Grumbling, she fumbled with her big black leather belt. It felt like a seal. Something to protect what she held most precious. Something she willingly loosened, pulled from the buckle, slipped from its loops around her waist and dropped. Then she unbuttoned her pants. Undid the zipper. The tight pair resisted as she yanked, and tugged, and grunted.

"Need some help?" Rodney smirked.

"Oh, I think I know how to undress myself."

"Just making sure it's not too much for little Addy."

The cuffs popped past her ankles, leaving her long slender legs bared. Black thatches trailed from her feet to her knees, dwindling to nothing when they reached her thighs. Yet, from within her hot pink panties, thick kinky pubes crept beyond their stretchy borders. More importantly than that, there was something... different. Something extra. Another detail that made her special.

She hoped her shadow would hide it as she threw her jeans aside.

" _Now_ can we stop?" Addy asked.

Her answer bopped her on the forehead. She winced, reeling, and glared at the cause lying at her feet. A... ring? Made out of rope. It had the perfect size to fit around her-

"Jackpot!" Rodney exclaimed when his toss dropped neatly onto Addy's neck, swiffing her nose on the way.

She rubbed where it grazed. Not so much as a sorry, or a warning, or anything else to show he cared. Hardly a shocker, but her frustration left her open to a much harder blow on her left tit. Worse, the ring's sandpaper rough grip managed to snag her nipple at just the right angle for pain to shoot as far as her ribs.

"Ow!" Addy cried. "You hit my boob."

"Pay attention and maybe I'll aim better," Gage said.

That, too, was a lie. He chose to throw it at her chest, but she couldn't call him on it. It risked too much. Instead, she played the part of a woman too gullible for her own good.

And so they carried on. The next one pelted her in the stomach. Another whiffed her ear. A few made their target and swished around her head to settle on her shoulders, but by and large they either missed or marked her nearly naked body in scrapes. She bore it all with a big doofy grin, even when they knocked her glasses crooked. Because they expected her to laugh. And smile. And act like she enjoyed being used.

When the two blurry figures stopped, Addy _thought_ they grew bored. Or at least ran out of rings. Scarcity of rope in this brave new world had to put a limit on supply. She learned otherwise the moment Gage invoked... that.

"You know what we're really waiting for. Whip it out!"

Addy sighed. She hoped maybe if they couldn't see it, they would forget and leave it alone. Dropping her panties, she let the light reveal her turgid shaft. All six inches, jutting up like a curved flag pole with its apex tickled by the breeze. Its release from thin cloth caused the bulge to angle right toward Rodney.

Setting her hands on her hips, she thrust her crotch forward for judgment. "That good enough for you?"

"You bet," Rodney said. "Finally, a real challenge."

She may as well have painted it in neon. Not that the duo would've appreciated a landing light. They already ignored the small green glow stick wrapped tightly around her glans, a leftover from their drinking games in a nearby abandoned cabin earlier that night. When she had entertained them in the dark. Answering a lost bet by wagging her bit in bobs, circles, jabs, its movements forming a show that they surprisingly did not mock. As if for all they said and did to her, this, _this_ was sacred. A part of her too precious for ridicule.

But not too precious to use and abuse like the rest of her. Rolling her eyes, she awaited their next round.

It didn't take long.

"Ten points! Try to beat that."

All air, no skin. It hung on her base loosely as if placed with delicate care, unlike the past several attempts. Maybe the guys had it in them after-

"Nnnngh!" She winced. She could feel that one rimming her dick, going round and round and round from Gage's spin. Twine scratched down her shaft until it came to rest at the bottom. Sucking in a breath, Addy said what their dear leader wished to hear. "N... Nice shot."

"What's that, twenty? Thirty points?"

"More like five."

"C'mon Rod, you gotta give me points for style."

They kept throwing. Her cock kept catching. One by one, Gage and Rodney scored while Addy bore the weight of their triumphs with ever more red-faced shame - her only warmth among the chill. She shivered in her nudity. Exposed, wind licking her ass and prickling her nipples into painful points. Through a little pinching, she tried to ease their hardness despite an airy tickle on her hairy wet pits. In many ways, she welcomed its distraction.

Until a ring slipped and nailed her in the balls. Her knees folded inward. Her hands cradled her poor sack. She gasped. While she spent time relieving her chest, the cold had a withering effect down below. Any smaller and what they already racked up would fall off. Add in the strain of six or seven rings, and her shaft sagged too low for their remaining tosses.

"Fuck! Can't you aim?!" Addy shouted.

"It's not our fault you can't keep it up."

"Yeah, do something about it."

Do something about it. Normal boys would have considered that a nonstarter, but after the 'pranks' they pulled on her, in public no less, there weren't many barriers left to break. So Addy did what they demanded of her: she jacked off.

Her fingers flexed around her piece. Touch renewed its vigor, stretching taut and rising til it reached halfway to her navel. Its return allowed her to jerk it good and hard. Her flowery soft bush brushed her wrist between rings on her downstrokes. On upstrokes, her meaty prick bunched at the glow stick. Properly restrained, none of her girth could push past that simple band of bright plastic. A flood of hormones rushed into her loins, and as precum oozed from her tip, she could not deny one very obvious fact.

"God I smell like dick now."

From her pasty white ass to her pube-curly head of hair, every inch of Addy reeked of jizz. It fumed freely from its source to bathe her in an aroma that not even the wind could blow away. Loaded to the hilt, she battered her erection with abandon.

Of course, this didn't amuse the guys. They groused somewhere above. Waited for her to stop so they could continue their game. But she couldn't. Lust-drunk. A point where her hard-on took control over her whims. She had to see it through. And see it through she did. Her bicep jiggled as she pumped. Her thighs quaked to her fist-pounding. Her lungs heaved for breath they found too scarce. Pink splotches spread along her chest in a show of how far gone she was. In the heat of this moment, she had eyes only for her crotch.

Literally. Too blind to see much else beyond her waist, Addy drank in her nice tight package. Its squirms soothed her aching nutbag. A bit of love pulsed through its veins that she never found in Hilltop. When she reached this state, she could stare at it for hours in self-absorbed bliss.

Big mistake. Always. She failed to notice telltale signs of what was coming. A swift surge of pleasure. Quicker, shorter spasms. Clenching balls. Which meant her gasps of wonder kept her mouth wide open as her cock erupted all over her face. Fresh cum blasted down her throat. Strands fell upon her tongue, sizzling with a bitter taste she spit onto the ground. Extra spurts smeared her lenses, smothered her cheeks, drizzled her smutty lips. The largest wad exploded across her forehead and dribbled down to join the rest of her thick white cum mask.

Addy panted as her member shrank in her palm. Receding like the tide of her passions. Wiping some of the cream off her chin, she sniffed her musk and fixed her glasses. Clear spots among its jizzy coating permitted a view of Gage and Rodney. She expected annoyed glares from two boys too sloshed to make it back to Hilltop.

Instead, it rained. Gusts spread their spunk into a full-fledged shower. Like sticky raindrops, it clumped her hair, splattered her tits, dripped off her stiffy nipples. The fruits of their furious wanking left her, in so many words, a hot mess of a woman. Rings traded for cumshots.

"Assholes!" Addy shouted.

"It's your fault," Gage insisted. "We had to use something when you blocked us."

After silently muttering several curses, she worked through the factors. Get out of the pit. Wash up. Sneak back into Hilltop. Easy. She reached down for her panties and-

...  
...  
...

Where _were_ her panties?

"Looking for this?"

She looked up at Rodney, dangling them on a fishing hook. It took a little craning of her neck to see the rest of her clothes in a basket next to them. 

"While you were getting to third base with your hand, we decided you could use some more alone time."

"You have to be backed up bad to go at it that hard," Gage added.

She wanted to scream. Calming herself, she did her very, very best to maintain that simple humble attitude that kept her in their tiny club. Moments like these, she learned long ago were tests. Only obedient nerd girl could hang out with them. Her shoulders slumped as she gave in.

"Right as always, Gage. I'm too horny for my own good."

"That's why we're leaving you here until tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" She lost control, then regained it, settling her tone. "... a great idea. Nothing's more private than a dirty pit in the middle of nowhere. But what if some walkers wander over here? I can't defend myself."

"Oh, we'll cover it. Lucky for you they don't hunt by smell. You'll be fine as long as you don't moan too loud."

"I'll try my best," she said with a fake cheery smile.

Helpless to their thrills, she could do nothing as they slid corrugated sheet metal over the hole. Slits of light beamed through their few openings. A knock. A joke. A laugh. She overheard something about using her 'skanky geek ass' for bait as they walked away. Leaving her to stew in the dark. Cold, wet and naked with only her touch and the potent stench of their many steaming loads to keep her company through the long hard night ahead.


End file.
